Coffee and Cuddling
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Based on the prompt: 'Artie's had a stressful day and goes home to find a mug of coffee waiting for him... I kinda just want some domestic Tina/Artie where the future's happy.' Pointless Artie/Tina fluff.


_Based on the glee_fluff prompt: "Artie's had a stressful day and goes home to find a mug of coffee waiting for him... I kinda just want some domestic Tina/Artie where the future's happy. :)"__ This story is pointless fluff with really no plot. And I'm still working on 'Take It All Away' I just got a little sidetracked. Enjoy!_

* * *

Artie sighed in frustration as he wheeled his way up the pathway to his front door. His day had been far from great, to say the least. To start things off, his alarm hadn't woken him and he ended up rushing to get ready. This included spilling orange juice all down his front and having to go back and change clothes. Then he had been stuck in traffic because of small fender-bender on the highway. By the time he had actually made it to his office, he was almost half an hour late. His boss had accepted his excuses with a wave of his hand, but then handed him a huge stack of paperwork that needed to be filed by the end of the day. Artie had ended up having to work overtime just to finish it, as well as skip his lunch break. Stomach growling and head pounding, he finally got to leave, only to get stuck in rush hour traffic on the way home.

It was late October in Ohio, and because he had been so harried in getting ready that morning, he had forgotten his jacket as well. The air was biting cold against his bare arms and made his fingers numb as he fumbled with the keys in his attempt to open the door. Finally he succeeded, and wheeled his way into the welcoming warmth of his home. His first thought was to head straight to the bathroom where he could get some Advil for his headache, but a familiar and comforting smell from the kitchen drew him there first.

Tina was sitting at the table, already out of her work clothes and in sweats, paging through a magazine and sipping from a mug. She glanced up as she heard him enter and a bright smile broke out on her face when she saw him. Artie could help but smile back, as she got up to give him a kiss.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to the counter to pour him a cup of coffee as well.

"Hi," he replied wheeling up to the table.

"How was work?" she asked, turning to look at him. "You flew out of here pretty quickly this morning." A deep, aggravated sigh was all she got as an answer. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much," he said. "But I really don't want to talk about it right now." He smiled as he took the mug from her, the warmth of the coffee feeling nice against his numb fingers.

"All right then, we won't talk about it," Tina declared. "Besides, it's Friday so you have the whole weekend to relax. Speaking of relaxing, do you want to move this to the living room? I have a feeling we'll be more comfortable."

"Sounds perfect to me," Artie replied, tucking his mug carefully between his leg and the side of the chair so he could follow her into the den more easily. Tina tucked her legs underneath herself as she settled into the couch. She reached out a hand and Artie handed his mug to her. He then hoisted himself easily out of the chair and onto the couch next to Tina. She handed him his mug back, and cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a while, sipping their coffee and just enjoying each other's company.

"So," Tina said, breaking the comfortable silence. "What should we have for supper?"

"Mmh? Oh, um, how about takeout?"

"We had takeout yesterday?" Tina chided Artie, bumping his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, so we'll get it from somewhere else tonight," was his cheeky reply. Tina swatted him gently, before taking their mugs and placing them on the end table so that she could snuggle closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "We could order a pizza?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Tina replied, her voice slightly muffled from her face being tucked in next to his neck. A few more minutes of silence progressed before she spoke up again. "So are you going to go order it now?" Artie chuckled and pulled away from her so that he could reach into his pocket for his cell phone. Tina made a face at the lack of contact and pulled him close once again after he got the phone up to his ear.

After ordering a pizza, (medium, thin crust, pepperoni) Artie tossed his phone onto the couch next to them, and turned his attention back to Tina. By this point, she had situated herself in his lap and was curled up quite comfortably, with her head against his chest. Artie let one hand drift up and play with her hair, twirling a lock around his finger. She had kept the purple streaks from high school, but there weren't quite as many as she used to have. Tina made a contented noise in the back of her throat that vibrated against his chest.

"What?" Artie asked glancing down at her.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just like this. It's…nice."

"Yeah it is," he agreed. "I think we should just do this all the time." Tina murmured her agreement. "No I'm serious," he continued. "We never go to our jobs again, eat, sleep, have sex, or socialize with other people. We just sit here and cuddle."

"Haha very funny," came Tina's reply. "Keep up that attitude and one of those things you listed won't happen."

"I was kidding!" Artie protested. She was probably too, but he didn't want to take any chances. Tina opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the doorbell. Grumbling, she got up to go pay for the pizza. She returned a few minutes later, pizza box in hand as well as some plates, napkins, and sodas for the both of them. They set everything up, and then popped in a movie for good measure. By this point, Artie had forgotten all about his bad day at work, and was content to just spend time with his favorite person in the whole world.


End file.
